


Admit One

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, OOC Hux & Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe modern setting Kylux fic -<br/>Kylo & Hux work at a movie theater together. Hux is shy and quiet, having just moved to the US from the UK he doesn't have much going for him, his job is to mind the ticket booth and clean the cinemas.<br/>Kylo is a dark brooding senior projectionist.<br/>Hux tries to make a friend in Kylo, it doesn't go so well... To begin with at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In A Lonely Place

**Author's Note:**

> * Hux & Kylo are quite far OOC, set in a modern time I can't have these two acting like psychotic space assholes in a cinema - so there's that.  
> * Hux & Kylo are younger than canon age, 24 & 23.  
> * Also Millicent is a Hamster in my story, I know she's a cat but a Hamster works better in this story.  
> * POV switches between Hux & Kylo in this chapter.  
> * Rated explicit due to the eventual smut coming up...

When Hux made his big move from the UK to America, the land of opportunity, he had imagined things to be different than they'd turned out. He was leaving behind a few friends but he was sure he was going to gain tons more. He imagined he'd land the perfect job to put his audio engineering degree to use, he'd work on the latest up and coming films, he'd be hanging out in all the hottest places with unique, like minded and creative individuals.  
  
Instead Hux stood at the cinema ticket kiosk, staring across the dull unpolished mall floor watching the custodial workers clearing away dirty dishes from the food court tables. Things could be worse, he told himself, he could have their job...  
  
Hux had managed to land a job, night shift at the local cinema. At least it had something to do with film, right? Well that's what he'd think to reassure himself. 'Good things take time. You've never been one to land on your feet, you've always had to work hard for what you want, this is no different' was becoming somewhat like his daily mantra.  
  
He hadn't made any new friends, yet. He would though, soon he'd tell himself. Unfortunately he worked at the cinema in a sole charge position, they didn't need many staff on the late shift. There was just him and the projectionists, none of which he'd met yet, he couldn't even tell you their names.  
  
The worst part of Hux's night was drawing close, cinema clean up. The last few theatre goers had filed out of cinema six about 15 minutes ago. Hux collected his cleaning supplies, a long handled brush a land shovel, from the cleaning closet and made his way down the hall.  
  
He was surprised when he entered the cinema that there was a film playing, the last film had screen over two hours ago. They were officially done for the night, so what was this?  
  
Hux stood staring up at the screen, watching as several shots of trees, birds, blue skies, early dawn, starry skies – the shaky unsteady filming created a sense of movement and motion. The combination of imagery playing made Hux feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. They reminded him of being a child, lying in the back seat of the car watching the trees and the clouds, everything passing by, the car moving fast but time somehow standing still, the feeling of such peace and absolute stillness, a stillness that doesn't end but slowly drifts into sleep. He closed his eyes and let himself relish in the feeling, he zoned out so much he dropped his brush and shovel, they hit the ground with a loud clatter.  
  
The film came to an abrupt end, followed by a voice billowing from the projection room, "Who the fuck?!" A lot of loud thudding followed, before the door of the projection room slammed shut, heavy booted feet stomped down the stairs to towards the exit.  
  
Hux ran out to the hallway to see the projectionist leaving - a tall guy, a decent head of dark raven hair, he wore his maroon cinema waistcoat unbuttoned over a well worn black t-shirt, his black skinny jeans were tucked into heavy black combat boots.  
  
"Wait, I... " Hux didn't even know what he was going to say but he was cut off anyway by the projectionist yelling back at him, "Fuck off!" before throwing up his middle finger.  
  
Hux sighed. There goes the idea of making friends with the projectionist...  
  
~~~  
  
Kylo Ren had studied film after high school and had high hopes of hitting it big straight out of college.  
  
But much like the rest of his graduating class, he'd had no such luck. He still spent his spare time filming and editing together his own projects, but his main gig was working as the senior projectionist at the local cinema.  
  
He didn't love it, but he didn't exactly hate it. He got to sit in a small dark room by himself, he didn't have to interact with the other pleb cinema staff, he got to watch movies all day and the best bit - after hours he got to screen his own work on the big screen. Of course there was never an audience, but that was okay. He wasn't ready for one yet.  
  
So the night he'd played a new piece on the screen in cinema six, he was furious to find that skinny little ginger new kid had snuck in and was essentially spying on his creation, his work that wasn't finished yet, it wasn't for anyone else to see. He couldn't help but tell the kid to fuck off when he'd yelled out after him.  
  
~~~  
  
Hux was slightly taken aback by the dude's angry reaction, telling him to fuck off was a bit much. He sounded like he was throwing a tantrum up in that projection room before he stormed off like a petulant child.  
  
But Hux still felt bad, maybe that guy was nervous about people seeing his work, he shouldn't be though, Hux thought - he's good.  
  
On the train ride home Hux tried to think of anything but the giant darkly dressed tantrum throwing man child, with no success.  
  
When he arrived home to his tiny cold hovel of an apartment - also not what he'd seen himself living in, he'd had grandiose plans of living in a hip loft uptown - he slumped down onto the couch and turned on his laptop.  
  
No emails. 'Good to know my friends at home are thinking of me...'  
  
After feeding his hamster Millicent, and giving her some unwanted cuddles, He decided to open up his sound mixing software and work on some new pieces, midway through he thought of a brilliant idea. Maybe this would help make him a friend...  
  
~~~  
  
Kylo barreled into the staffroom after his Thursday night shift and rifled through his locker to find his latest payslip, instead he came across a square paper sleeve, inside was a compact disc. A note on the back read:  
  
" _Hey I liked your film from the other night, I probably wasn't meant to see it and for that I'm sorry, but I really did like it. I burned some music for you that I composed myself. Maybe you could use it in your films, think of it as a collaboration of sorts - Hux_ " followed by his cell phone number.  
  
"What a douchebag..." Kylo snarled to himself before shoving the disc in his bag.  
  
~~~  
  
Hux stared his shift on Friday night, first putting his jacket away in his locker.  
  
He found the paper compact disc sleeve in his locker, the disc had been shattered into a hundred pieces and scrawled across the back of the sleeve read "COLLABORATE THIS"  
  
"Okay, that doesn't even make any sense... " Hux mumbled, tossing the sleeve and shattered disc into the bin.  
  
He tried to tell himself he didn't care, but deep down his feelings were quite hurt. His first attempt at making a friend had failed miserably.  
  
He moped around the ticket kiosk all night, barely making conversation with the small number of patrons coming in.  
  
He got quite short with one overly loved up couple.  
"You choose the movie, babe!" a young woman had whined.  
"No you choose babe, it's my treat" the guy said, nuzzling his nose against the young woman's, as they giggled and carried on.  
"Jesus wept..." Hux mumbled with a roll of the eyes "Here, let me help you. I'll choose, two tickets to this, you'll love it - enjoy" he said as he flapped his hands for them to leave, "up the hall, second door on the right!"  
The couple screwed up their noses and left in a huff. Hux didn't care, he didn't need their public display of affection jammed down his single lonely throat.  
  
When it came time to clean the cinemas he did so with a heavy cloud of melancholia hanging over him. The more he thought about that stupid disc and that fucker Kylo Ren, he'd figured out his name after looking at the roster, the more the feeling of sadness overwhelmed him.  
  
He took a seat in cinema four, buried his head in his hands, and began to weep quietly. Which unfortunately soon turned into rather loud sobbing. It felt cathartic to cry, so he just let rip.  
  
~~~  
  
Kylo looked up from his laptop when he hurt a strange noise down in the cinema, he peered out the projection room window.  
  
'It's that little ginger prick...' Kylo thought, 'Wait... Is he crying' Kylo squinted out the window. 'Oh God he's wailing...' Kylo realised.  
  
He began to feel sympathy for the kid, 'it's not his fault he's a giant nerd, maybe I shouldn't have been such a dick...'  
  
Kylo packed up his laptop ready to head home, he had a new project in mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Hux had eventually wiped up his tears and made his way home. Feeling even lonelier when he'd got there, he crawled into bed and fallen asleep after a little more sobbing.  
  
In the middle of the night Hux was awoken by his phone beeping.  
  
He pulled the phone off the charger, unlocking it and holding it above his face, the bright screen stinging his swollen post crying eyes.  
  
" _Hey look, I was a real jerk to you. Let me make it up to you, meet me for a drink after my shift tonight, 11.15pm, The Brewery Bar? - Kylo_ "  
  
Hux stared at the message, blinking heavily, was he dreaming? He kept waiting for the message to disappear.  
  
" _Okay, I'll see you there_ :)" he hit send, regretting the addition of the smiley face straight afterward, 'Such a nerd' he cringed and clenched his eyes closed.  
  
He fell asleep instantly, feeling happy and content for the first time in a long time. Maybe he was finally going to make a friend.  
  
~~~  
  
  


 


	2. This'll Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets Kylo for a drink.  
> Will his initial thoughts of friendship come into fruition? Or will it be more?

It was Hux's day off so he slept in, awaking mid morning and feeling quite content, “I've got a date” he said to himself, a cheeky grin spreading across his face as he stretched his long limbs in bed.  
  
Later when Hux was in the shower he began over thinking, as he tended to do about most things – 'Wait, it's probably not a date... I shouldn't get excited. We're just friends, or... Not even friends, yet?'  
  
Hux spent the afternoon over analyzing every outfit combination he owned, he stood in front of the full length mirror...  
  
'Too flashy. Too scruffy. Jesus, what am I going to the gym?! Oh God, why are all my clothes are hideous!' were all things that ran through Hux's mind as he frustratedly tried to plan what he would wear to meet Kylo.  
  
By 10.30pm he had finally settled on an outfit. By then it was time for him to leave his apartment and head to out.  
  
~~~  
  
Hux arrived outside The Brewery Bar, it was an old red brick building which was dimly lit on the inside, outside there were tables around burning braziers, a few people were dotted about, smoking and engaging in hushed conversations. Hipster was the best way to describe it's vibe and aesthetic.  
  
Hux made his way inside, there were booths lining one side of the room, a long bar along the other. At the far end of the room there was a three piece band playing some light folk/jazz numbers.

“Hello, hi. Uh, can I get a pint of the house brew, please”  
  
Hux sat at the bar nursing his pint and waiting for Kylo to arrive. Of course Hux was overly punctual, he'd arrived fifteen minutes early. So he waited and waited, his nerves building as the minutes dragged on.

Kylo was late. He bowled through the door, gaving the bar staff a nod of acknowledgment before making his way over to Hux.  
  
He planted his large hand firmly on Hux's back, “Sorry I'm late”  
  
Hux was startled and involuntarily flinched at Kylo's touch.  
  
“Oh! Hey, hi. It's okay...” Hux smiled.  
  
“Hey look at you, you clean up good, kid” Kylo said, looking Hux up and down.  
  
“Uh, thanks?” Hux felt embarrassed, he'd worn a freshly ironed button down dark blue shirt, with black jeans, a brown belt, brown brogues, and a grey pea coat. His hair was a little messier than he wore it for work, and he hadn't shaved so he had a handsome sprinkle of ginger stubble gracing his jawline.  
  
He felt too done up compared to Kylo though, who wore an old worn out Joy Division t-shirt under a black coat, his black skinny jeans and black and white chucks. He had come straight from work though, Hux had to remind himself.  
  
'Wait... Did he just call me kid? Did he make a pass at me' Hux thought to himself moments later, as Kylo ordered a beer for himself.  
  
“You mind if we move to a booth? I can't balance on these ridiculous stools. They're not built for holding behemoths like me” Kylo laughed awkwardly.  
  
Hux smiled as he got up, they made their way over to one of the booths.  
  
“So, you want anything to eat? My shout. I'll get your next beer too, kid” Kylo said.  
  
“Uh thanks but I'm not hungry. I'll have another pint though... Why are you calling me kid? I'm probably your age, if not older...” Hux frowned.  
  
“I doubt that, what are you, like 19?” Kylo raised an eyebrow as he sipped his beer.  
  
Hux almost choked on his drink, “Ha, no! I'm 24...” he said, as he began to blush.  
  
“Seriously? Okay. You are a little older than me. But you're so... _Small_ ”  
  
“Fuck you, I'm like an inch shorter than you... Just cause I'm thin doesn't mean I'm small. I'm big where is counts, and _then_ some...” Hux defended himself, his cheeks burned as they began to turn a deep shade of burgundy. 'Why did I say that last bit?!'  
  
“Okay buddy, calm down. No need to compare dick sizes...” Kylo scoffed, before blushing a little too.  
  
Hux sighed. This wasn't going as well as he'd imagined.  
  
They sat in silence for some minutes, the more it dragged on the more awkward it got.  
  
“So... You're from England right?” Kylo asked, sipping at his beer.  
  
“Yep...”  
  
“How long have you been in the US for?”  
  
“Two months...”  
  
“Enjoying it?”  
  
“Not really. I dunno, sometimes...”  
  
“Not a great conversationalist are you?” Kylo was frustrated at Hux's simple and short answers. Did he want to be here? Why did he come if he was going to act like a spoiled brat.  
  
Hux sighed again, “Sorry... I do like it here, in America. I guess it's just things haven't turned out how I imagined. Y'know, big dreams after leaving University... But here I am, working at a shitty cinema, living in a shitty apartment, I don't know anyone. When I'm not working I'm chilling out with my hamster who hates me...It's hard to feel excited about all that...” he said before gulping down the rest of his beer.  
  
“I think that's everyone straight out of college... Here, I'll get you that other beer” Kylo said as he took Hux's empty glass, their hands grazing against one each others momentarily. A shiver ran through Hux's body.  
  
Hux watched Kylo as he ambled over to the bar. Like Hux had said, Kylo was probably only an inch or two taller than him but something about the way he carried himself made him seem so ginormous. He walked as if he was going to trip over his large feet at any moment, he walked and moved with a slight hunch, like he was constantly trying to be shorter, or to not draw attention to himself. His hands were huge, the bills he handed to the barman looked like monopoly money in those giant mitts.  
  
He obviously knew the bar staff, they stood chatting for a bit before Kylo returned to Hux at their booth.  
  
As Kylo walked back Hux couldn't help that his eyes traveled to Kylo's crotch, 'I bet he's huge down there too' Hux thought.  
  
Kylo returned to the table with a beer for himself and Hux.  
  
"Here you go bud" Kylo said, sliding the beer across the table.  
  
'Kid, bud, what the fuck is wrong with this guy?' Hux was becoming mad at the terms Kylo was using when referring to him.  
  
"So, what did you study, at College, or University as you call it?" Kylo asked.  
  
"Audio engineering. I record, manipulate, mix and reproduce sounds using equalization and electronic effects... Basically I make killer music and I'm really good at it. You might have found that out if you'd listened to that disc before smashing it up like a psycho..."  
  
"Yeah about that. Listen, I wanted to show you something. At my place. If you wanted to come back there with me... " Kylo glanced down at the table, fidgeting nervously with his beer glass.  
  
"... Okay?" Hux was forty percent nervous, ten percent curious and fifty percent aroused.  
  
"Okay, finish your beer, mate. Then we'll head off"  
  
"Stop it! Stop calling me kid and bud and mate, what's wrong with you? Why are you trying to belittle me? I don't get it... I'm not going anywhere with you if you call me that shit again" Hux gulped down his beer and slammed the glass down onto the table.  
  
"... Sorry, I wasn't trying to belittle you. I was trying to be cute, y'know - terms of endearment..." Kylo looked a little sad.  
  
Hux laughed, "I hate to break it to you, but those aren't terms of endearment, they're terms you'd use to refer to your dog... If you've been trying to land chicks with those terms I can see why you've failed"  
  
"Excuse me? How do you know I'm not pulling chicks left and right? Fuck you... Anyway, let's go, sweetheart - is that better for you, Princess?" Kylo said before standing up and extending a hand out to help Hux out of the booth.  
  
Hux reached up, his hand engulfed in Kylo's giant one.  
  
"Wait, shots for the road?" Hux asked, tugging on Kylo's hand as they passed by the bar. He felt he needed some more liquid courage if he was to be going to Kylo's place.  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes, they walked over to the bar, "Four shots of whiskey, thanks... And we'll take the rest of the bottle to go, thanks man"  
  
Hux could have sworn the barman winked at Kylo. He narrowed his eyes at the guy.  
  
"C'mon knock 'em back Honey, you wanted 'em... " Kylo said, lifting one of the shot glasses to his mouth.  
  
He was going a bit far now with the cute terms, Hux's face felt like an inferno as it burnt up with embarrassment and nervousness.  
  
Hux knocked back three of the four shots.  
  
"Let's go" he said as he grabbed Kylo's large hand, dragging him out of the bar and into the street.  
  
Kylo thought it was cute how eager Hux was to get to his place.  
  
"Pretty sure I should be leading the way, you don't even know where I live... "  
  
~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you're still enjoying these OOC cuties.  
> More chapters to come!


	3. Shadow Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a surprise for Hux; two actually. But will they be appreciated?
> 
> [I'm so terrible at summaries, sorry]

Kylo switched the light on," Welcome to my humble abode..." he said as he kicked some t-shirts, jeans, shoes and socks under his bed.  
  
"Excuse the mess...Have a seat" he said, motioning towards bed.  
  
"On the bed?" Hux raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Kylo frowned.  
  
"... Smooth" Hux muttered before sitting down.  
  
"I didn't catch that, sorry?"  
  
"Nothing... What are you gonna show me?" Hux asked, sitting on his hands.  
  
"You'll need to uhh, lie down. My projector displays on the ceiling... " Kylo blushed, running a hand through his dark tousled hair.  
  
"Wow, Romeo. Is this how you woo all the girls?" Hux teased, shimmying his butt across the bed before crashing back into the pillows, the smell permeating from them was sweet and intoxicating.

  
"Guys... I'm sure I could get girls if I wanted, but I'm into guys..." Kylo said, clearing his throat and fidgeting with his laptop getting ready to queue up Hux's surprise.  
  
Hux turned to watch Kylo, he couldn't help that a massive grin was dancing across his face.  
  
"You look pretty pleased about that" Kylo said, looking up at Hux momentarily before getting back to the projector set up.  
  
"Oh it's just. Y'know. Same. I'm as gay as the day is long..." Hux said before covering his face with his hands "Oh my God, Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
“...'fraid so" Kylo smirked. Hux was cute when he was embarrassed, "Relax super gay, it's fine. Can I get you another drink?"  
  
"Just gimme the whole damn bottle" Hux stretched his grabby hands out towards Kylo.  
  
Kylo laughed, “Okay, just take it easy, Sunshine” he said as he handed Hux the bottle of whiskey, turned out the lights and climbed onto the bed.  
  
“I can handle my liquor, thank you very much” Hux winced after gulping back a large amount of the whiskey, a strong burn rising from his stomach.  
  
“If you say so... Lie back, it's about to start” Kylo said, taking the bottle back and placing it on the bedside table.  
  
As they lay back and stared at the ceiling Hux noticed Kylo had glow in the dark stars scattered across the ceiling.   
  
“That's cute, the stars. I had those as a kid” Hux said.  
  
“Yeah, I've arranged them into proper constellations. There's Hercules, little dipper, Pegasus, Aquila...” Kylo explained as he pointed at different clusters of stars on the ceiling, “My Dad did the same thing for me as a kid, it's my little slice of nostalgia... Anyway, eyes to the screen”   
  
Hux watched as a film similar to the one he saw from the other night began to play, but his music was playing along side it this time.  
  
“But you... the disc was destroyed? You mutilated it?” Hux was confused.  
  
“Yeah, well... I saved it on my laptop first. I don't know why I did that, why I smashed it up. I guess I wanted to send you a message, to leave me alone. To stay out of the cinema and not watch the stuff I screen... But, I regretted it. Especially when I saw how upset you were the other night... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Sometimes my temper gets the better of me...” Kylo explained, staring up at the ceiling screen.  
  
Hux stared up at the screen too. After a few moments he slowly moved his hand out towards Kylo, hoping to locate his hand. The warmth of Kylo's body radiating from him helped to guide Hux to find him without having to look. He brushed his pinky finger lightly against against Kylo's.  
  
After a few moments Kylo took Hux's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. They lay holding hands for some time, Hux really wanted to roll over and plant one on Kylo but he felt he was probably like a majestic creature you might stumble across in the woods, look but don't touch, otherwise you might spook him or scare him off.  
  
Before long Hux couldn't resist, he slowly turned his head to look at Kylo.  
  
Kylo turned to look back, he took his free hand and lifted Hux's chin up so their eyes met. Kylo then shifted to close the small gap between them, placing a soft delicate kiss on Hux's lips.  
  
They closed their eyes and held the kiss for some time.  
  
Kylo broke away and placed another kiss on Hux's forehead.  
  
'Oh...A forehead kiss...' Hux felt let down all of a sudden. Forehead kisses were cute, not hot and sexy. Kylo obviously didn't want Hux the way he wanted Kylo. Shot down with a forehead kiss.  
  
Hux rolled onto his back and closed his eyes and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Hux awoke in the morning to find he'd been covered up with a blanket, he'd fallen asleep at Kylo's. On Kylo's bed, fully clothed with a mean hangover to boot.  
  
Kylo was no where to be seen.  
  
'How could he ditch me at his own house... Do I just leave?' Hux wondered, looking around the room for some indication of where Kylo might have gone.  
  
Hux got up and folded the blanket up neatly, placing it back on the bed. He stood in the middle of the room for a while. 'I better go, he probably wants me gone' Hux thought.  
  
As he reached for the door handle, the door flew open. Kylo crashed through, holding a tray of coffees in one hand and bag of food in the other.  
  
“Hey, I went to get us breakfast. You weren't leaving were you? Stay and eat this with me, I can't eat it all myself – I'll get diabetes or some shit. It's fruit pastries and danishes, I assumed you like sweet things...” Kylo rambled, placing the coffees on the dining table and dishing the pastries out onto plates.  
  
“You guessed right” Hux smiled as he pulled up a chair.   
  
“So did you like my film piece? Your music is a great accompaniment... I wasn't sure you liked it. You fell asleep pretty quick” Kylo said, staring at his food.  
  
“Sorry, it was the whiskey. I drank too much” Hux blushed, “But I liked your work, I like what you did with my music. Looks like we could make quite the team...”  
  
“Yeah, guess we could” Kylo smiled, sipping his coffee.  
  
“So, what do you want to do today?” Hux asked beaming, all smiles.  
  
“Oh, I actually. I have some stuff I need to do. Pretty soon actually...” Kylo fidgeted with his hair, his hands, his coffee cup, before making eye contact with Hux; whose smile had been wiped from his face.  
  
“Oh right, I'll get out of your hair then” Hux mumbled, chair legs screeching across the floor as abruptly he got up from the table.  
  
“No, you don't have to go _right_ now, finish your breakfast first at least” Kylo pleaded.  
  
“No it's fine, I've got stuff to do too” Hux said as he exited Kylo's apartment, “See you round...”  
  
  


~~~  
  
Hux arrived at home, utterly exhausted and hungover. He took off his shoes and jeans and collapsed face down into the bed, passing out almost immediately in his shirt and boxers.  
  
Around midday there was a knock at the door which startled Hux, he awoken from his slumber, dazed and confused.  
  
He walked over to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened the door as he yawned loudly.  
  
Hux was surprised to see Kylo standing at his door.  
  
"Hey, good afternoon... Did I wake you?" Kylo asked.  
  
"Mmm Yeah. Why are you here? How did you even find me?"   
  
"The magic of staff contact information. I made some pizza for lunch, I made way too much. I thought I should share it with someone. I thought why not you?" Kylo explained, his awkwardness and embarrassment were frighteningly obvious.  
  
"... You came all this way to share your homemade pizza with me? That's a first..."  
  
"Yeah well. Get used to it, I do a lot of weird things... So you gonna invite me in or not?" Kylo asked, growing tired of standing in the doorway and struggling to keep his gaze above the belt – hard to do when Hux was stood there in his boxers.  
  
"I... I'm not really in the mood for company..." Hux replied morosely.  
  
"Well I'm not in the mood to sit at home and feel guilt tripped by your sad sorry ass" Kylo bit back, pushing past Hux and into his apartment.  
  
"If you feel guilt tripped that's on you, not me... " Hux muttered, closing the door, accepting the fact that Kylo would be staying.  
  
"Please, Anyone with a heart would feel guilty after what you pulled this morning, skulking off like a kicked puppy..." Kylo replied, digging around Hux's cupboards looking for some plates, "Why do you have to be so sad and uptight all the time, can't you just chill for a second?"  
  
Hux began to feel a rage swelling within him, "FUCK YOU! I'm sad all the time cause my life is shitty okay? This isn't where I want to be! Everything sucks!"  
  
Kylo sighed heavily, "Like I said last night, you're in the same boat as every other college graduate okay? Life's not that bad. And look, you're really good at what you do, your music is amazing. And I don't give out compliments often, but I genuinely mean it in your case, okay? And... I took it upon myself to send a demo tape to some people I know, Starkiller productions - they make video games, I think your music would really--"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!? You had no right! That's my work, I didn't give you permission to share it let alone submit it to a production company, what the fuck is wrong with you!? And that music was for you, you moron! It wouldn't suit fucking _video games_!"  
  
"Yeah well... I saved some stuff off your youtube channel too... Surprise?" Kylo muttered, looking down at the floor and scuffing his feet awkwardly.  
  
"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. NOW!!!" Hux screamed, pointing toward the front door, his face had never looked so red or felt to hot. He'd quite possibly never been this angry in his life. He was seeing red, "And take your shitty food with you!"  
  
"...Fuck you, you eat it you skinny little bitch!" Kylo spat, before stomping out and slamming the door, nearly sending it flying from its hinges.  
  
Hux stood in the middle of his apartment having a full fledged panic attack, he felt like someone was sitting on his chest, it felt so tight and he could only take short shallow breaths.  
  
He bent over, hands gripping onto his knees, it was then he realised he still wasn't wearing pants. He'd just had an epic fight with Kylo in his boxers. Great.  
  
~~~  
  
Later in the afternoon after Hux had reluctantly eaten the pizza Kylo bought over, the only thing in the house there was to eat, he'd fallen asleep again.  
  
This time he was awoken by his phone ringing, unknown number.  
  
Hux answered hesitantly, "Hello Hux speaking..."  
  
"Good afternoon Mr Hux, I'm calling from Starkiller Productions, we received your demo tape. We're very impressed to say the least, we'd like to set up a meeting with you. How does that sound?"  
  
Hux was speechless.  
  
"Sir, Mr Hux - are you there? Do we have a bad connection? I can't hear you... "  
  
"... Yes, no... I mean yes I'm here, I can hear you. I'd be delighted to set up a meeting, I work afternoons through til late so any time before 2pm would be great" -- 'oh god should I be dictating when this meeting should take place...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Great, that suits us too. How about tomorrow, 12pm. We'll buy you lunch, any place you'd recommend?"  
  
"Oh well... I'm not from here, I don't really know many places"  
  
"Oh that's OK, how about Tonic, they do great pizza. We'll see you there at 12pm tomorrow. We are very much looking forward to meeting you, Mr Hux"  
  
"Okay great, looking forward to it, to meeting you too I mean... Okay, see you then, goodbye!" Hux practically sang down the phone.   
  
Pizza... Kylo... Oh shit.   
  
~~~  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I re-read this story the more I realise how OOC these two are. Hope it's not pissing people off...


	4. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo make up... But how long will it last?

Kylo was at home in the middle of working on his latest film piece when there was a light knock at the door.  
  
He took his time getting up from his laptop to answer it.  
  
“Oh, it's you... What do you want?” he said to Hux, who was in the hallway, looking rather sharply dressed.  
  
Hux threw himself against Kylo, his head pounding into Kylo's broad chest, Hux's thin arms wrapped around Kylo, squeezing hard and drawing him in close – he was surprisingly strong for such a scrawny looking guy.  
  
“I can't breathe... What's happening? Is this your attempt at murder? Am I being murdered right now?” Kylo winced, his hands coming to rest lightly on Hux's back.  
  
Hux loosened his grip a little, “I just had a meeting... With Starkiller Productions...”  
  
“Oh...And? How'd it go?” Kylo rubbed Hux's back gently, the front of his shirt began to feel damp.   
  
“You're not, crying...are you?” Kylo asked, looking down at Hux, trying to get a good angle on his face.  
  
“Shut up. Maybe. I'm happy. They're happy tears... Thank you, this is all thanks to you...” Hux said, still speaking into Kylo's chest.  
  
“Hey, it was nothing. You're welcome...” Kylo replied softly.  
  
“I was such an asshole to you...” Hux started to sob quietly, Kylo's shirt was almost soaking wet.  
  
“Forget about it... Do you want to come in? I need to change my shirt, you've soaked it with your salty lil' bitch tears” Kylo joked.  
  
Hux laughed, pulling away from Kylo and wiping his face.  
  
Kylo walked over to his dresser, stripping off his damp shirt and flinging it onto the floor, revealing his chiseled muscular torso – Which left Hux stunned, standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide, jaw practically on the floor.  
  
Kylo had caught a glimpse of Hux's reaction, so he teased – taking way too long to find a new shirt to put on, running his hands through his hair, subtly trying to flex his muscles, just generally showing off - “Where's a shirt when you need one!”  
  
Hux gulped hard, his mouth was so dry.  
  
“Can I take you out to dinner tonight? To say thanks...” Hux asked, his voice breaking mid sentence.  
  
“There's other ways you could thank me you know...” Kylo looked over at Hux, giving his best seductive look, bedroom eyes on full display.  
  
“...What?” Hux squeaked.  
  
“Haha, I'm kidding! Relax!” Kylo gave Hux a punch in the arm, “Dinner will do, for now. We should probably get to work soon, you're on tonight right?" Kylo asked.  
  
"...Uh Yeah. Do you wanna head there together?" Hux was still flustered by Kylo's earlier insinuation.  
  
"Don't see why not. Are you ready to go or do you need to go past yours first?"  
  
"No I'm good to go. I'll get changed there"  
  
Kylo found his old worn out black t-shirt, which wasn't part of his uniform but he made it so. He stuffed his maroon waist coat into his satchel "God I hate wearing this, I feel like such fucking a clown"  
  
"At least no one sees you in yours. I'm on full display..." Hux said  
  
"I guess we're lucky you're cute then eh?" Kylo said with a wink.  
  
Hux blushed. He was getting all kinds of hit on, he didn't know how to react, so he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Okay let's go" Kylo said before they filed out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
On the train Hux and Kylo discussed meeting after work and heading to dinner. Kylo picked a place called Hola Cantina, they served great Mexican food apparently.  
  
When they arrived at work Kylo shoved his bag into his locker before placing his hand on Hux's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Have a good shift, I'll see you soon"  
  
Hux stood still staring at Kylo as he left the staffroom.  
  
"Oh, technically I'm your boss, and I'm ordering you not to clean tonight. Let's knock off early, no one will know..." Kylo said, sticking his head back through the staff room door, a cheeky grin plastered across his face.  
  
"If you say so, boss" Hux smiled, his heart pounding in his chest, mind going wild at what the night had in store.  
  
Being a Sunday night the cinema had screened its last film at 8pm, meaning Hux and Kylo were ready to leave just after 10pm.  
  
They met each other outside the main doors, and were ready to go after locking up.  
  
"Can I hold your hand?" Kylo asked as they walked alongside each other through the city.  
  
"Uh. I guess, sure... That's polite of you to ask, you seem like the kind of guy who'd just take what he wants..." Hux replied, offering Kylo his hand.  
  
"Sometimes I do" Kylo said, taking Hux's hand firmly in his.  
  
When they arrived at Hola Cantina Kylo held the door open for Hux. When they got to their table Kylo pulled Hux's chair of for him. Kylo poured Hux's water. Chivalrous was putting it lightly.  
  
"Are you gonna cut my meat for me too, butter my bread?" Hux teased, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"If you want me to. Whatever you want..." Kylo said, reaching across the table to take Hux's hand.  
  
"... I'm supposed to be making it up to you, for being such a grumpy asshole yesterday. Why are you being so nice to me?" Hux was confused. Why was be being wooed all of a sudden? Kylo had first taken Hux of for a drink cause he'd felt sorry for him, after catching him sobbing and wailing in the cinema. And he'd treated him like a little kid to start with, Hux thought Kylo barely tolerated him let alone liked him. But then all the flirting today, the kiss the other night, the shoulder squeeze, the hand holding... where was all this coming from?  
  
"I don't know... I like you, you intrigue me. I think we'd be good together. Not just working on our film and music stuff, but like... Together, y'know... Like a couple. Don't you think?" Kylo propositioned.  
  
"I hadn't... I've not really thought about it" Hux replied, stunned once again.  
  
His answer was a flat out lie. Ever since that night he'd spent lying next to Kylo, the kiss they'd shared, the feeling of his hand in Kylo's - he'd never stopped thinking about him - If he'd been in grade school he would have etched Hux 4 Kylo inside a love heart onto his pencil tin.  
  
"Oh... I guess I got the wrong idea. Careful of the signals you send out, kid" Kylo said, before taking his hand off Hux's and picking up the food menu.  
  
"Well then, moving on - what shall we order!" and just like that he'd snapped out if it, "The tacos are amazing, I'd recommend those, but I think I'm going to go with the enchiladas. Why not try something new? It's your shout right? In that case I'll get a large jug of lime margarita too, you ready to order? I'll call the waiter over" Kylo rambled, talking a hundred miles an hour.  
  
Before Hux could protest the waiter was at their side, ready to take orders.  
  
The food came out shortly after. Leaving the two of them to make some small talk to fill in time.  
  
As Kylo tucked into his meal, Hux began to explain how his meeting with Starkiller Productions went.  
  
"So they liked the demo tape, they loved it. Said some of the tracks might suit an upcoming game they're working on, but they're going to commission me to work on more!" Hux was beaming.  
  
"That's great, totally awesome. I'm happy for you" Kylo said with his mouth full, chewing obnoxious loud.  
  
Hux cringed, was Kylo trying to put him off? If so, He was going the right way about it.  
  
Kylo slurped down his margarita, "You gonna eat that?" Kylo asked before letting out a loud disgusting burp.  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes, "Yes I'm going to eat it... I'm not into wolfing down my food like a pig..."  
  
"Alright, Princess... Take your time. But I don't want to be here all night, okay?" Kylo huffed.  
  
Hux was becoming fed up, one minute Kylo was being the sweetest guy on the planet, the next minute he was a complete jerk.  
  
Hux finished his meal, the minute he laid his knife and fork across the plate Kylo got up, "Okay time to go, fix up the bill would ya, I've gotta go drain the main vein, that means take a piss" Kylo said before heading off to the bathroom.  
  
Hux shuddered with disgust.  
  
Hux waited outside the front of the restaurant for Kylo, who came barreling out past him.  
  
"Okay thanks for dinner, kid. See you at work" Kylo said, shoving his hands in his coat pockets before swiftly turning on his heels to leave.  
  
"Hey! Wait a God damn minute!" Hux yelled, clutching Kylo's arm.  
  
Kylo turned, looking down at Hux's hand on his arm, he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Hux's.  
  
Hux grabbed Kylo by the back of the neck, pulling his face towards his, their lips pursed and tight colliding against one an others.  
  
Kylo softened his posture and his lips, melting into Hux's touch, allowing Hux to deepen the kiss, moaning against Hux's mouth as he did.  
  
Hux was tugging at Kylo's hair, their tongues brushing together wantonly.  
  
Before long Hux had to break away to catch his breath.  
  
"Come home with me" Kylo whispered, his forehead resting against Hux's.   
  
Hux nodded, "Okay"   
  
Like the flick of a switch, Kylo the sweetheart was back.  
  
~~~~  
  
  


 


	5. All Of This For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: This is a smutty chapter... Kylo & Hux get it on... Sexy times ahead!

Hux slammed Kylo up against his front door, Hands reaching up the front of his shirt, gliding across and groping his rock hard abs.  
  
Kylo gripped Hux's slender hips, turning him around so he could face the door to unlock it, Hux continued to feel Kylo up, hands touching and tugging at his shirt, simultaneously biting and sucking at his lucious full lips.  
  
Kylo rutted his hips against Hux, sending his butt slamming into the door before it opened behind him, Hux stumbled before Kylo steadied him and began walking him backward towards the bed.  
  
Hux's heels hit the bed and he collapsed down onto it, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Kylo undress – taking off his jacket, his hoodie, his t-shirt, each layer removed at a painfully slow pace.  
  
Kylo finally stood before Hux in all his shirtless glory. As he reached for his belt Hux stopped him, kneeling down before him and undoing the belt himself. Unbuttoning Kylo's jeans, undoing the zipper, pulling his jeans down to the floor.  
  
Hux placed his hands on Kylo's hips, his fingers sliding under his boxers waistband before he gently pulled them down.  
  
Kylo now stood completely naked in front of Hux, who was still on his knees – left staring at Kylo's huge cock.  
  
He gulped hard, “Oh...Jesus...Christ...” he whispered, sighing lightly.  
  
Right now Hux wished he'd had a bit more experience. 'I bet it takes a lot to get him off' Hux thought, his self consciousness getting the better of him.  
  
“Sit on the bed” Hux ordered, his voice a little shaky and not so authoritative, yet Kylo still obeyed.  
  
Hux took Kylo in his hand and began working him gently, building his pace rather quickly.  
  
Kylo looked down as Hux's wet, soft, full lips enveloped his cock, his dark doe eyes watching as Hux began sucking down his length.  
  
Kylo couldn't help but let out a satisfied gasp - “Feels so good...”  
  
Hux looked up, pulling off to say “Don't watch me” before returning to Kylo. He began bobbing up and down as fast as he could, sucking hard, his tongue flicking and sliding over Kylo's slit.  
  
Kylo's moans were getting louder, encouraging Hux to take as much of Kylo as he could, sucking him in deeper. Hux was surprised he wasn't gagging as Kylo's cock began touching this back of his throat.  
  
Hux kept sucking hard, one hand gripping Kylo's muscular thigh, as the other worked his shaft. He tried his hardest to make Kylo cum.  
  
Hux accidentally let out an exhausted moan, Kylo still in this mouth. The sensation was enough to send Kylo into an orgasm, his cock spilling hot cum down the back of Hux's throat.  
  
Hux swallowed it all, before pulling off Kylo, falling back to sit on his heels, throwing his head back to catch his breath.  
  
Kylo knelt down in front of Hux, caressing his face in both his hands, “That was so good. You're amazing...” he said, before smothering Hux in kisses.  
  
Hux smiled, “I'm so tired. I need to lie down”  
  
“Wait a minute” Kylo stood up, offering Hux a hand up, Hux obliged.  
  
Kylo pulled Hux to his feet, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up against his naked body.  
  
Hux ran his hands gently over Kylo's bare muscular back, “God you're so fit” Hux whispered.  
  
Kylo hummed in a agreement as he placed kissed along Hux's jaw and down his neck. He slowly unbuttoned Hux's shirt, gently sliding it off his shoulders and onto the floor.  
  
He continued to kiss Hux as he undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor too.  
  
He took Hux by the hand and led him to the bed.  
  
“It's your turn now...” Kylo said as he gently pushed him onto the bed.  
  
“Oh Kylo, I'm so tired. You don't have to...” Hux was a little nervous, and truthfully he was so exhausted.  
  
“It's okay, you don't have to do anything. Let me take care of you...” Kylo whispered, trailing kisses down Hux's slim torso, his thumb sliding under Hux's boxers waistband. Hux lifted his hips as Kylo slid the boxers off.  
  
Kylo ran his wide wet tongue along the underside of Hux's shaft before working him slowly with his hands.  
  
He reached over to grab a small bottle of lube from his bedside draws. He flipped the cap up, drizzling some of the contents over his fingers.  
  
Hux was lying back, eyes closed, so he was startled when he felt Kylo's large slick fingers at his entrance.  
  
"It's okay, relax" Kylo whispered, before going down on Hux, his fingers curling inside him as his lips simultaneously tightened around Hux's cock.  
  
Hux couldn't help by writhe, his body overwhelmed with pleasure, "Ohhh shit" he moaned.  
  
Kylo slipped another finger in, he needed to work Hux open more if he was going to take him, as Kylo had planned.  
  
Hux's stomach began to tighten, "I'm so close"  
  
Kylo slowed down, "Not yet, please wait. I'm no where near finished..." he said as he removed his fingers, taking more of the lube, slicking his own length.  
  
Hux lay still trying to fight off his orgasm, startled again when he felt Kylo's huge cock against his entrance.  
  
Kylo pushed in lightly, "Is this okay? You're so tight... Do you want this?" Kylo asked, his voice low and concerned.  
  
"Yes, I want you so bad. I just... I've never done this before... " Hux said, he couldn't help but feel ashamed.  
  
"Oh... " Kylo stopped, and began pulling out.  
  
"No! Please don't stop” Hux pleaded, “I'll be fine. I've done other stuff, I've just never been with the right person... To, y'know... Go all the way..."  
  
“And you're ready now? You're sure?” Kylo leaned down to kiss Hux gently.  
  
“I'm so sure, please...” Hux said, squeezing Kylo's ass, “Get back in me” he begged, smirking and biting his bottom lip.  
  
Kylo lined himself back up and proceeded to thrust gently into Hux, giving him time to relax a little as he took more and more.  
  
“You're doing so good, you've nearly taken all of me” Kylo said with praise, “You feel so fucking good”  
  
Kylo gripped Hux's hips, pulling him down onto him as he thrust in deeper, Kylo disappearing completely inside Hux, “That's it, take it all” Kylo whispered, placing kisses along Hux's neck, “Does it feel good?” he asked.  
  
“Y-yesss, shit yes” Hux hissed, jaw clenched. “I don't know how much longer I'll last...”  
  
“Just a little longer...” Kylo whispered, his pace building.  
  
After a few minutes Kylo was rather violently thrusting into Hux, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall.  
  
“I'm gonna cum any fucking second!” Hux cried out in ecstasy.  
  
“I'm ready, cum for me” Kylo begged, Hux spilling onto his own stomach as if on command.  
  
Kylo came straight after, emptying into Hux, before pulling out and collapsing down next to him, fighting to catch his breath.  
  
“Holy shit...” Kylo sighed, “I hope that was okay for your first time. I'm sorry if I got a bit rough...”  
  
“It was amazing, the best... I'm so fucking beat though” Hux laughed.  
  
“Do you want a shower?” Kylo asked.  
  
“I literally can't move” Hux replied.  
  
Kylo got up to get a damp towel to clean Hux up, before dressing his virtually passed out body back in his boxer shorts.  
  
“Can you get under the covers?” Kylo whispered.  
  
Hux didn't respond, he was out cold.  
  
Kylo go the spare blanket from the cupboard, casting it over them both.  
  
He kissed Hux's cheek, “Sweet dreams” he whispered.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out when I write smut it's quite dialoguey...And fast paced, that's cause writing smut makes me cringe and want to jump off a cliff!   
> Hope it was okay anyway! :D


	6. There's Never Enough Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short non descriptive smut chapter. Grumpy Hux. Sweet Kylo. Etc. [I hate chapter summaries...]

A few weeks had passed, Kylo and Hux had basically spent every waking moment together.  
  
The only time they were apart was when they were at work, which was hard, knowing the other was just down the hall.  
  
One night when it was dead quiet, Kylo had text Hux:  
  
" _Come up to the projection room in cinema 4, I have a surprise for you..._ "  
  
Hux was reluctant at first, what if someone came in to buy tickets? He decided in the end he didn't actually care, he put a 'Back in 10' sign up and hot footed it down to the projection room.  
  
Hux knocked gently on the door before entering.  
  
He was surprised to see Kylo laid out on the floor in nothing but his boxers.  
  
"Oh my God, what are you doing?!" Hux giggled, hurriedly closing the door behind him.  
  
"I was hoping to be doing you, actually" Kylo smirked.  
  
"You're crazy, I'm not doing it in here! There's people down there!" Hux pointed out the projection window and down into the cinema.  
  
"There's like six people down there, and they're all probably macking on each other, that's what movie goers do. They're disgusting... Now come here, that's an order"  
  
Hux knelt down in front of Kylo, who began kissing and undressing him.  
  
"You like taking my clothes off, don't you?" Hux asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm" Kylo hummed between kisses.  
  
"Y'know I only put a 'Back in 10' sign up, how long do you think this'll take" Hux whispered.  
  
"Well you know I don't like to rush, so we'll see" Kylo answered  
  
~~~  
  
Hux was sprawled out on top of Kylo, they both lay breathless, their skin sticky and hot. The small projection room smelt of sex and sweat.  
  
After a few minutes Hux groaned "I better get downstairs"  
  
"Noooo" Kylo whined as he wrapped his muscular arms around Hux's body.  
  
"C'mon, I have to. What if someone comes looking for me? Imagine people knowing we fucked in the projection room like a couple of nymphos... " Hux laughed.  
  
"Like I care, I'd fuck you on the front counter for everyone to see if you'd let me" Kylo replied.  
  
"Jesus, you're crazy Ren" Hux scoffed, crawling to his knees as he tried to locate all the pieces of his uniform.  
  
"Maybe. All your doing. I was normal before you came along"  
  
"I find that hard to believe" Hux said as he finished buttoning up his shirt and waistcoat, "Okay I've gotta go, shall we grab dinner after work?"  
  
"If you're buying" Kylo replied.  
  
Hux ran his hand through Kylo's luscious dark hair, gripping a handful and yanking his head back to expose his neck, he sucked hard on Kylo's delicate skin.  
  
"Don't give me a dirty hickey!" Kylo cried.  
  
"Stop making my buy you dinner then" Hux smirked.  
  
"Oh my god, fine I'll pay... Drama queen" Kylo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Great! See you soon!" Hux beamed as he bounced happily from the room.  
  
Kylo laid back on the floor, hands behind his head, as he began to think about how crazy for Hux he was.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where we heading to eat?" Kylo asked as he he locking the roller doors of the cinema.  
  
"... I dunno, you pick" Hux replied.  
  
"I'm shouting so it's your pick"  
  
"Look Kylo, I really don't care. Please just pick somewhere so we can go!" Hux snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Jeez okay... Let's get a burger at the diner up the street"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
They walked in silence on their way to the diner.  
  
When they arrived Kylo held the door open, "Ugh, do you always have to do that..." Hux mumbled as he walked through.  
  
Kylo hunched over, a hurt look crossing his face, "... Sorry for being polite" he mumbled back as he trailed behind Hux.  
  
They took a seat in a corner booth, Hux picked up a menu and buried his face in it.  
  
"Are you gonna talk to me? Have I done something wrong?" Kylo asked.  
  
"... Not everything is about you, Kylo" Hux said, shooting Kylo a look over the top of the menu.  
  
"I didn't say it was, but you were fine before. After we, y'know... And now you're quiet and being snippy with me... "  
  
Tears began to well in Hux's glassy green eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kylo asked, full of concern as he reached out to take Hux's hand.  
  
"I... I got a phone call tonight, after I went back downstairs... I have... I have to go home... To England" Hux said, fighting back his tears, the lump in his throat ached.  
  
"When? Why? For how long?" Kylo frowned, his eyes wide and sad as he squeezed Hux's hand.  
  
"I dunno, three weeks, maybe a month. It's my father, he wants me home for a while. I swear I don't want to go, I don't want to be away from you. I don't even think I could handle a night away from you let alone several weeks" Hux began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"It'll be okay, we can Facetime and email, I'll call you. You'll be back here before you know it" Kylo lifted Hux's hand to his lips and kissed it softly, "This doesn't actually explain why you were being so mean to me, by the way" Kylo smiled.  
  
"Cause I'm an asshole and I know I can get away with it cause you're too good to me... " Hux sniffed.  
  
"Maybe... So when do you have to go?" Kylo asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, my father bought me a ticket before even telling me. He's so controlling, I just can't stand the fact that I'm gonna have to see him" Hux gritted his teeth.  
  
Kylo got up from the booth, offering Hux a hand, "C'mon, let's get dinner to go, we'll eat at mine. I'm not spending my last hours with you in here, there's much better things we could be doing..."

  
~~~

  
Hux lay sprawled out on the floor, Kylo was on the bed, his head dangling off the edge.  
  
"You ready for round four?" Kylo asked, breathless.  
  
"Good Lord, I think my heart is going to explode... You've milked me dry Ren, I've got nothing left to give" Hux panted, "How am I going to live without this for three weeks? Sex every night for the last month or so to nothing..." Hux pouted, rolling onto his stomach and looking over at Kylo.  
  
"That's why I'm getting as much as I can in now, you need something to remember me by... " Kylo replied.  
  
"How could I forget..." Hux said, crawling to the bed and clamoring on top of Kylo, straddling him as he covered his collar bone with delicate kisses, “It kills me to think I'll be missing out this when I'm gone...”  
  
“You'll survive, and you know we can make up for lost time when you get back” Kylo caressed Hux's face in his large hands.  
  
Hux sighed, “I can't wait”  
  
  


 


	7. From Safety to Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux head back home to London to spend some time with his father...

Kylo went to the airport with Hux to see him off, never letting go of his hand the whole time they sat and waited for the planes arrival.  
  
"So there's a key above my door frame, you can use that to get in and feed Millie. She eats her pellet mix and she loves apple and cucumber too. Please give her some pats and cuddles, she hates it but she needs them. There's money in the top of my wardrobe in a shoebox if you need to buy her anything--"  
  
"Relax okay? I'll look after her, just breathe" Kylo said, rubbing his thumb over the top of Hux's hand.  
  
"Okay, I know, sorry... "  
  
"Oh hey, I got you some cookies for the flight... " Kylo said, pulling out a small tupperware container from his bag.  
  
"You mean you made these? That's so cute Kylo, but you know they'll be feeding me on the plane?" Hux smiled.  
  
"I know, but airline food sucks..." Kylo replied, looking down at his feet.  
  
"... Thank you" Hux said as he kissed Kylo on the cheek.  
  
"And I made you a playlist on my iPod” Kylo said, handing over his beat up iPod nano. It's screen cracked and held together wipe tape.  
  
Hux laughed, “I'm surprised this thing still goes...Thank you”   
  
Kylo was always doing such sweet things for Hux.  
  
~~~  
  
Hux's row was being called over the intercom to board the plane, he ignored it.  
  
"That's you, right?" Kylo asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's still time... I really don't want to go, maybe I can just miss my flight, ignore all calls from my father... I'll just hide away with you" Hux pouted.  
  
"You know you can't, and you'll be back before you know it. I'm gonna miss you like crazy but we'll be okay. Call me any time of the day or night, I don't care... " Kylo said, his forehead resting against Hux's.  
  
A few minutes later the airline began to call Hux to board specifically.  
  
"C'mon you're holding everyone up now" Kylo said, standing up and giving Hux a huge hug, squeezing the breath from his lungs.  
  
"Okay okay fine" Hux sniffed, tears forming in his eyes as they do frequently seemed to do, "I'll talk to you soon" he said as they parted ways.  
  
~~~  
  
After the plane had safely taken off, and the passengers were allowed to turn on their electronic devices, Hux put Kylo's playlist on...  
  
The first song was Such Great Heights by The Postal Service...  
  
“ _I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes  
Are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
  
And I have to speculate  
That God himself did make  
Us into corresponding shapes  
Like puzzle pieces from the clay  
  
And true, it may seem like a stretch,  
But its thoughts like this that catch  
My troubled head when you're away  
When I am missing you to death_”  
  
Hux smiled as he listened to the lyrics. As if he couldn't miss Kylo any more...  
  
~~~  
  
Hux video called Kylo an hour after he landed in London.  
  
Kylo picked up his phone, "Hey, I'm so glad you called" he said, his voice a little raspy.  
  
"Hey, you sound so tired. Did you slept at all last night?" Hux asked.  
  
"No, not really, it's weird without you here"  
  
"Are you at my apartment... Is that... My Sub Pop shirt? Kylo don't wear that, it's basically an antique! Your gonna stretch it out with your ripped body!"  
  
"... Sorry, it smells like you... I'll take it off"  
  
Kylo put the phone down to undress, revealing his bare chest when he picked the phone up again.  
  
"Oh Jesus..." Hux gasped, biting his bottom lip, "What I wouldn't give to be there with you right now... "  
  
"Oh yeah? And what would you do with me?" Kylo asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I dunno... I guess I... I'd start by kissing your neck... I'd gently suck on that spot you pretend to hate, but secretly you fucking love it"  
  
"Oh I do, do I? And what else?" Kylo pressed.  
  
"I'd start running my hands over that glorious six pack of yours, feeling every curve of every muscle..."  
  
"...Keep going"  
  
"I'd dip my fingers into the waistband of your boxers, I'd slowly move my hands down to your rock hard cock that'd be so wet, just aching for my touch"  
  
"Yeah... And then what?" Kylo began to visibly squirm on the bed, Hux was sure he was touching himself.  
  
"Huuuuux" a voice called out on Hux's end, "Who are you talking to, Son?"  
  
Hux was startled, he dropped his phone, the screen going black and Kylo's end, accompanied by muffled sounds.  
  
"Nothing, no one, I'm talking to myself, Father!" Hux shouted in response.  
  
Soon after he picked up his phone again to reveal his flushed face.  
  
"Oh shit that was close, I better go" Hux said.  
  
"Thanks for getting me all worked up, you tease" Kylo pouted.  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's just the worst timing. My father is watching me like a hawk... Think of me while you rub one out..." Hux winked.  
  
"Who else would I think of?"  
  
"I'll call again soon. I miss you, sweet dreams"  
  
"Miss you too, Night" Kylo hit end on the call as he let out a loud sigh.   
  
"...Millie, go into your lil' house or a while, I don't want you to see this..." Kylo said aloud to the hamster, before going to work on himself.   
  
~~~  
  
A couple hours later there was a knock at Hux's bedroom door, he scrambled to turn the lamp off before rolling over away from the door, he lay still pretending to be asleep.   
  
"Son? Are you awake?" Hux's father, Brendol, asked.   
  
Hux lay still.   
  
"Son you know we're going to have to talk some time in the three weeks you're here..."   
  
Hux didn't move.   
  
Brendol sighed, "Goodnight" he said as he closed the door gently.   
  
Once safe, Hux rolled over onto his back. He laid staring at the ceiling, wishing he was in bed next to Kylo.   
  
~~~  
  
Hux ventured downstairs late the next morning, late enough that he thought his father would be out at the office, but he was surprised to see he was still home, waiting at the dining table.   
  
"Morning" Brendol said.   
  
"Morning" Hux mumbled back.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today?"  
  
"I don't know, nothing? There's nothing to do here, that's the whole reason I moved away..." Hux said in a grumpy tone as he poured himself a coffee and sat down across from his father.   
  
"Well there's a reason I asked you to come home. I'd like you to come into the office with me today, it's time for you to learn the ropes at the firm. I'm not getting any younger and I'll be needing someone to fill my shoes when I retire..." Brendol explained, as he looked up at Hux's mortified face.   
  
"I'm sorry, what? When have I ever said I'd be interested in taking over from you? I'm not a lawyer, I have no interest in law or the corporate environment, I studied audio engineering for Christ's sake, did you forget that? I slogged my guys out on that degree for a fucking reason!" Hux spat, full of rage.   
  
Brendol slammed his first down onto the table "Watch your language, boy! I won't have you speaking to me like that. Your degree is a joke, I allowed you to breeze through your teenage life doing whatever you pleased, but you're an adult now, it's time to grow up. You're moving home and you're working at the firm, and that's final!"   
  
"Go fuck yourself!" Hux was seething.   
  
His father rose from the table and slapped him so hard across the face he thought his heart had stopped. His cheek began radiating an aching heat, he swore he tasted blood in his mouth.   
  
Hux sat stunned, his vision blurred with growing tears.   
  
"I warned you not to speak so disrespectfully, did I not? Now go and change please, we're leaving in twenty minutes" Brendol left the room.   
  
Hux sat trying to catch his breath, to gather his composure. After a minute or two he went upstairs and changed.   
  
His father would be expecting him to wear a suit, so he wore sneakers, skinny jeans and an old worn out band t-shirt.  
  
When Hux came back down his father looked him up and down, his expression full of anger.   
  
"I see what you're trying to do... Get in the car" Brendol said before furiously gathering his brief case and keys.   
  
~~~  
  
By the time they arrived at the firm Hux's cheek was well swollen and turning a deep shade of purple. You would've thought he'd been punched in the face, not slapped.   
  
As they entered the office Brendol's secretary was delighted to see Hux, until he he got closer and she could see the welt on the side of his face “Oh my goodness” she shrieked, “What happened to you? Don't tell me you've been in a bar fight!” she fussed.  
  
Hux shot his father a filthy look “Yeah, something like that”   
  
“Well you're looking good, apart from that. You must be enjoying your time in the states!”  
  
“Yes thank you, I'm loving it. I can't wait to get back...” He replied, looking at his father again.  
  
“...Yes well, we must be getting on, bring us lunch at 1pm please” Brendol said.  
  
“Yes, sir” the secretary replied, scurrying back to her desk.   
  
~~~  
  
Hux and his father sat at the dining table in silence over dinner, they'd picked up Thai food on the way home.  
  
Hux sat twirling his pad Thai noodles repeatedly around his fork but not eating it.  
  
“Are you going to eat your food or just play with it?” his father asked.  
  
“I'm not hungry, plus it's kind of hard to eat with one cheek that's doubled in size...”  
  
Hux thought he might receive an apology, but his father just changed the subject.  
  
“So, you must have enjoyed your day at the office today, lot's of stimulating things going on to keep your mind active?”  
  
“It was boring, I'm not interested. I appreciate what you do and you're great at it, the best in the business. But you must understand that it's not me, I'm not cut out for that environment. I'm an artist, I have to create. I'm good at what I do, father. I really am... I wish you had faith in me”  
  
“Son, I know you are talented. But I just don't think you can make a career out of what you want to do, it can be a hobby maybe. But you have an opportunity at the firm, a huge opportunity, people would kill for a chance at it!” Brendol pleaded.  
  
“People interested in law would kill for it, father - law students, actual lawyers. But not me. I'm going back to New York, and that's final. Like you said this morning, I am an adult, and that means I can make my own decisions. It's my life... I've decided I'm not staying here for three weeks, I'll be going home in two days. I'd appreciate it if you could change my tickets, please” Hux said, authoritative as possible when staring down his terrifying father.  
  
“I will do no such thing. If you want to go early you can buy new tickets. Good luck with that, because you're certainly not using my money...” Brendol said, as he threw his dinner plate into the sink.  
  
Hux jumped at the sound of the crockery shattering against the steel basin.  
  
He discarded his dinner down the garbage disposal and cleaned up his father's mess before venturing upstairs to the safety of his room.  
  
He video called Kylo, it was almost 2pm in New York, Kylo would be getting ready for work but Hux only need to a quick chat. Just to hear his voice, see his face.  
  
Kylo picked up, “Hey hey!” he said excitedly, his expression changing immediately after Hux's face came into focus, “Hux what the fuck happened to your face? Are you okay?!”  
  
“Oh. It was my father, he hit me”  
  
“He fuckin' WHAT?!” Kylo was furious, “Why the fuck would he do that?”  
  
“We had an argument... The reason he asked me to come home is to train my up at his law firm. He wants me to learn the ropes so I can take over when he retires. He wants me to move back. He's basically got my whole life planned out...” Hux dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Did you tell him to get fucked?” Kylo replied.  
  
“Yeah, that's why I got hit... I'm not even supposed to swear in my father's presence, let alone swear _AT_ him”  
  
“Oh Hux... Can you just come home now?”  
  
“I can't, I told him I wanted to leave in two days, and asked him to change my tickets. He said no, that if I wanted to leave early I'd have to buy my own tickets, and I've got no money...”  
  
“...I'll pay. I'll go online and buy you tickets now” Kylo got up and grabbed his laptop, “Look, I'm on my laptop now”  
  
“Kylo you can't, I'm not taking your money”  
  
“Yes I fucking can, I can do what I want with my own money. What time suits you to leave?”  
  
“I dunno. An afternoon flight I guess... Kylo, you're too good to me”  
  
“Anything to get back here. I'll email you the tickets once I've bought them. I've gotta go, I'm gonna be late for work. Be careful Hux...”  
  
“I will, thank you Kylo”  
  
~~~  
  
  
  


 


	8. This Place Is A Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has to spend just a little more time with his father...
> 
> *Chapter warnings: Homophobia*

When Hux awoke at 10am the next morning he was surprised to find his father hadn't tried to wake him and and drag him to work.   
  
He quietly crept downstairs, half expecting to find him at the dining table again, but he was no where in sight - his briefcase and car keys were gone.  
  
Hux had the day off from forced slavery at the law firm.   
  
He checked his email, the plane tickets back to New York were waiting in his inbox – " _Your tickets to freedom! Come on back to me Sweetheart...I'll meet you at the airport, see you soon_ " the email read.   
  
Hux's heart felt warm and full. He was so grateful that Kylo had come to his rescue, he couldn't wait to see him, to be in his arms, to feel safe again.   
  
~~~  
  
Hux spent the day packing his bag, looking around his childhood home for things he might want to take back with him.   
  
He only felt saddened when he came to find he had no sentimental attachment to anything in that house. He would have liked some pictures of himself as a child so that he could share them with Kylo – that would give him a good laugh. Hux was such a gangly kid.  
  
But there were no pictures anywhere. Hux tried to remember if he'd ever seen his father with a camera in his hand. Come to think of it, they never even owned a camera.   
  
  
~~~  
  
It was 8pm and Hux's father had still not returned home from work.   
  
Hux hated that he felt concerned.   
  
He called Kylo.   
  
"Hey, did you get me email?" Kylo asked as he answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah I did, thank you so mu--"  
  
"... What's wrong?"  
  
"... Is that Millie? On your chest?"   
  
"Yeah, we're having our daily cuddle time" Kylo smiled, before putting the front facing camera right up to Millie, "Say hi to Daddy, Millie!" her whiskers twitched as she sniffed the phone.   
  
"Millie you slut! You hate cuddles, but you're all over him!" Hux laughed.   
  
"What can I say, I have a way with the ladies" Kylo smirked.   
  
"Yeah Yeah..." Hux rolled his eyes.   
  
"So have you told your Dad you're leaving yet?" Kylo asked, changing the topic to a more serious one.   
  
"... No. I haven't seen him today. He didn't drag me to work with him, I woke up late and he was gone. It's after eight and he's still not home, which is weird for him" Hux said, trying not to sound concerned.   
  
"I'm sure he's fine"  
  
"I don't care how he is" Hux replied.   
  
"C'mon, I can tell you do. Maybe he's just gone to have a beer with work colleagues or something, it is Friday night there after all" Kylo suggested.   
  
"I hope not, he's been sober for years"  
  
"Oh... Well listen, I've gotta go. Millie wants her beauty sleep and I've gotta head into work. I can't wait to see you, I'll meet you at the airport okay?"  
  
"Okay sure, can't wait. Bye Millie!" Hux said before ending the call.   
  
Hux decided to have an early night, he was due to have a serious conversation with his father in the morning, so he needed some sleep.   
  
~~~  
  
At 3am there was a loud crash in the garage downstairs, Hux shot up in bed, his heart pounding like a jack hammer.   
  
Footsteps thudded loudly up the stairs towards Hux's door.   
  
The door flung open.   
  
"Son, are you awake?" Hux's father slurred, the smell of bourbon was wafting off him and into the room. It was if he'd bathed in it.   
  
"Son!" He shouted as he stamped his foot, Hux somehow managed to not jump out of his skin.  
  
"No one is that heavy of a sleeper. I know you're awake... Ignore me all you want you coward, you'll have to face me soon enough..." he said before stumbling off down the hall, leaving Hux's door wide open.   
  
Hux felt sick to his stomach. He laid still desperately trying to control his heart rate.   
  
~~~

  
The following morning Hux sat at the dining table waiting for his father to come downstairs, how the tables had turned.  
  
He'd consumed five cups of coffee in the time that he waited, his nerves really on edge now.  
  
As his father came sauntering down the stairs and into the dining room, Hux straightened up in his chair. Sitting tall, trying to his damnedest be unafraid.   
  
“Father, we need to talk” he said firmly.  
  
“Is that so. I should be the judge of what we need. But I agree, in this instance” his father replied, pouring himself a mug of coffee before slumping down into his chair, “Go ahead, I'm listening” he said, expecting an apology from his son.  
  
“I'm leaving. Today. The taxi will be here shortly actually, I was hoping you would've come down a bit earlier...”  
  
“You're what? And how is that possible, who got you the tickets?” Brendol's knuckles turned white as he balled his hand into a tight fist.  
  
“A friend. I'm going back to New York and I'll be staying there. I wont be returning. I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you want. But it's what I want, and I think that counts for something...”  
  
“It's a girl isn't it? Your little American girlfriend got you the tickets?”   
  
“Girl, Boy, what does it matter?”   
  
“So it's a boy then...So all of a sudden you're gay? You're going to throw away your future because you think now's a great time to experiment! It's a phase, son! Just all this audio engineering bollocks!” Brendol hissed, slamming his mug down on the table, coffee spilling over the sides, staining the expensive polished hardwood table.  
  
“It's not a phase, I've always been gay. You just never knew about it, it's not like you ever talked to me...about anything! And my audio engineering isn't a phase either, I'm good at it and you know it. I've been commissioned to do some work for a production company back in New York. Kylo helped me get the job, actually...”  
  
“Kylo eh? Sounds like a fucking faggot”  
  
“Father!” Hux objected to such horrible name calling.  
  
“Son, you do what you like. I've had enough of the sight of you. You disgust me...”  
  
Hux's eyes began to sting, those familiar tears began to well. The lump in his throat felt as if it was going to choke him to death.

Hux rose from the table and went to gather his bags.  
  
“Just so know, once you set foot out that door you are never allowed back in this house. You'll be no son of mine. Consider yourself disowned”  
  
Hux paused, his heart pounding in his ears.  
  
“Goodbye, father” Hux choked as he left the house.  
  
~~~  
 __  
  
  



	9. A Duel Of Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, a nice fluffy finish :)

Hux thrashed beneath the sheets of Kylo's bed, whimpering and moaning quietly in his sleep.  
  
It wasn't 'til he began to scream that Kylo woke up.  
  
“Shhh! You're okay, it's okay, you're safe” Kylo reassured him, as he gripped him by the shoulders, gently trying to hold him still.  
  
Sweat covered Hux's chest, he sat up gasping for breath.  
  
“Ugh, nightmares...” Hux muttered.  
  
“I know... Do you want some tea? Some hot milk? Anything?”  
  
“I'll be okay...”  
  
“What were you dreaming about?” Kylo asked.  
  
“...I don't want to talk about it” Hux replied, rolling over and pulling the sheets up over his shoulders, “Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep”  
  
Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and drew him in close, nuzzling his nose into Hux's neck.  
  
~~~  
  
Kylo woke up the next morning and stretched his arms out to cuddle Hux, he was surprised to find Hux was gone – Which was weird, he was always the one who slept in.  
  
Kylo got out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen, he found a note on the kitchen bench.  
  
“ _Out for a walk x_ ”  
  
'Since when does he go _walking_?' Kylo thought, his eyes narrowing at the note.  
  
Kylo picked up his phone and dialed Hux.  
  
“Hi”  
  
“Hey, where are you?”  
  
“Out for a walk, like I said”  
  
“Yeah I mean where? I'll come join you”  
  
“No, I'm fine. I need some time to think...”  
  
“Think about what?”  
  
“God, just things okay! If I wanted to tell you I'd tell you!”  
  
“Jeez okay okay. I'll see you later...” Kylo hung up.  
  
Hux sighed as he leaned back on the park bench.  
  
He always regretted snapping at Kylo, he did it all too often. Kylo was so sweet and caring and Hux couldn't help but be an asshole to him sometimes, it was just too easy.  
  
He guessed he'd inherited that angry streak from his father.  
  
~~~  
  
It was now late in the evening, Kylo hadn't heard from Hux again all day. He assumed he would have been back after his walk. He was dying to call him and ask where he was, but he knew he should give Hux the space he wanted.  
  
To keep himself distracted he decided to watch one of his favourite films. He popped the DVD in the player, cocooned himself in a blanket and flopped down onto the couch.  
  
As the opening credits started to roll he heard a key turning in the front door.  
  
Hux walked into the living room, “Hey...” he said softly, he was drenched from the rain, soaked to the bone, looking like a drowned rat.  
  
“Hey” Kylo replied, resisting the urge to jump up and wrap his arms around Hux and never let him go.  
  
Hux began to shiver, standing across the room.  
  
“...Oh for fuck's sake, come here” Kylo huffed, standing up to wrap his blanket around Hux, “I can't have you catching pneumonia and blaming me...” He said as he kissed the top of Hux's wet head.  
  
“Why would it be your fault if I caught pneumonia?” Hux mumbled.  
  
“Isn't everything my fault?” Kylo asked.  
  
“I'm sorry. I know I'm awful to you...”  
  
“...I guess I'm a sucker for it... C'mon, I'll run you a bath” Kylo said, leading Hux to the bathroom, turning the taps on to fill the tub.  
  
Hux stood still as Kylo peeled his wet clothes from his shivering cold body. Kylo wrapped Hux in the blanket again.  
  
Kylo shut the taps off, “Okay bath is ready, hop in, I'll go put your clothes in the dryer”  
  
“Why do you put up with me?” Hux asked.  
  
“...That I do not know. C'mon get in the bath already” Kylo replied as he bundled up Hux's wet clothes and headed down to the laundry room.  
  
Hux stepped into the tub, the hot water burning his ice cold skin.  
  
Minutes later he heard Kylo return, the television started up in the lounge.  
  
“Kylo?” Hux shouted.  
  
Kylo appeared in the doorway, “Yeah, what do you need?”  
  
“You...”  
  
Kylo smiled, “I thought I'd leave you to relax”  
  
“I don't want to be alone”  
  
Kylo pulled a chair in from the dining room and sat down.  
  
“...No, I want you in here. With me...” Hux blushed.  
  
“I don't think we'd both fit...”  
  
“Can you just try, please?”  
  
Kylo sighed, before stripping off and climbing into the tub.  
  
“This is so awkward” Kylo said as he tried to sit between Hux's legs leaning up against the opposite end of the bath, the taps dug into Kylo's back.  
  
He momentarily thrashed about in discomfort, the water sloshing about, threatening to spill over the sides.  
  
“Just take it easy, you'll flood the place!”  
  
“This was your bright idea!” they began to bicker.  
  
“Stand up!” Hux shouted, “You sit at this end, I'll lean up against you. That's how it's we're doing this”  
  
“Yes sir...” Kylo mumbled as he obeyed Hux's orders.  
  
Once Kylo was positioned Hux sat down and scooted his butt up against Kylo's crotch, leaning back to rest against his stomach.  
  
“There... This is nice” Hux sighed.  
  
Kylo had his arms around Hux, hands resting on his belly.  
  
“Yeah” Kylo agreed, as he rested his chin on Hux's shoulder.  
  
“Kylo?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can I tell you something?”  
  
“Anything”  
  
“When I was back home, with my father. I didn't tell about the day I left...”  
  
“...What happened?”  
  
“Well, when he found out you'd bought me my plane tickets. That you were a guy... Well he's a smart man. So he never knew I was gay until then. He said he was disgusted by me...”  
  
“Oh Hux” Kylo said softy, giving him a gentle squeeze and kissing his shoulder, “Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“...That's not even the worst part. He said if I left that day, I'd be no son of his anymore. That I'd be disowned. And well, we both know I did leave. So I'm disowned now. I have no family...” Hux's voice cracked.  
  
“Hux, you have me” Kylo whispered into Hux's ear.  
  
“You'll leave. I'll keep pushing you like I do and one day you'll just get fed up, you won't be able to take it anymore. You'll leave, like my mother left my father... As much as I hate him, I am like him in so many ways...” Tears rolled down Hux's cheeks and splashed against the still water of the bathtub.  
  
“Hux...”  
  
Hux sniffed, “Yeah?”  
  
“Listen to me... The reason I put up with you, with your grumpiness and your flippant moods... It's because... Well... Because I...” Kylo cleared his throat--  
  
“Because you love me...”  
  
“For fuck sake Hux! You couldn't let me say it, could you?” Kylo clenched his eyes shut.  
  
“Sorry! You were stalling, I thought I'd cut to the chase...”  
  
“You're such an annoying 'lil shit... Yes, it's because I love you...” Kylo said, as he playfully bit down on Hux's shoulder.  
  
“Owww!” Hux squirmed.  
  
Kylo soothed the bite with gentle kisses.  
  
“You ready to get out now?” Kylo asked.  
  
“Yeah. Can we have an early night? I'm tired from wandering the streets all day...”  
  
“Alright, let's go”  
  
~~~  
  
Hux lay curled up, his back pressed firmly against Kylo's chest.  
  
“You warm enough?” Kylo whispered.  
  
“Mmm” Hux replied.  
  
“Good” Kylo wrapped his arms tight around Hux.  
  
“Kylo?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You know I love you too right?”  
  
“I do”  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with this story! It sort of got away from me, what was suppose to be a fun idea about these kids working at a movie theatre together ended up turning kinda serious there for a bit.  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)
> 
> PS: The chapter titles switch between Joy Division and The Postal Service song titles and lyrics...


End file.
